star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Scourge (Sith)
Spisek Nathema (krótko) Podstawa Mocy Imperatora Sithów |Kolor oczu = Czerwone}} Lord Scourge, to Sith działający w okresie odrodzonego Imperium Sithów Lorda Vitiate. Był uczniem Darth Nyriss. Historia Wczesne życie Scourge był czystej krwi Sithem. Został urodzony kilka dekad przed Wojną Domową Jedi (około 3956 roku BBY) wtedy, kiedy Revan wyruszył z Malakiem na Republikę. Urodzony i wychowany w odbudowanym przez Dartha Vitate Imperium Sithów,, które ukrywało się w Nieznanych Regionach około dwa tysiące lat po pierwszym (w 5000 rok BBY). W 3964 roku BBY został znaleziony przez Imperium i odkryto, że jest wrażliwy na moc. Zabrano go do stolicy Imperium - Dromund Kaas oraz do Akademii Sithów i szkolono na Sitha. Na Dromund Kaas był szkolony jako Akolita. Kiedy tam dotarł, wyczuł wielką potęgę Ciemnej Strony Mocy, która emanowała z cytadeli Imperatora. Podczas szkolenia zakochał się w pewnej dziewczynie. Scourge spędził osiem lat w Akademii Sithów, ucząc się jak używać mocy, torturować i przesłuchiwać. Wiele razy go chwalono - był jednym z najlepszych. Był mistrzem w przesłuchiwaniu ludzi. Myślał, że zostanie na Dromund Kaas, jednak jego marzenie się nie spełniło - został wysłany, aby powstrzymał serię buntów w 3956 roku BBY. Wykazał się odwagą i zyskał zaufanie Imperialnych Żołnierzy. W służbie u Darth Nyriss thumb|220px|Miasto Kaas, Stolica Dromund Kaas W 3954 BBY Scourge zostaje Lordem Sithów oraz wraca na Dromund Kaas by zapobiec zamachom na Darth Nyriss. Jej osobisty doradca - inny czystej krwi Sith Sechel wita go i zawozi do osobistej twierdzy Nyriss w mieście Kaas. Ochroniaż fortecy Murtog nie zgadza się na wpuszczenie nie znajomego. Rozwścieczony Scourge chwycił Sechela za gardło i przesłuchał. Okazało się, że to nie Nyrissgo zatrudniła, tylko Imperator. Chwilę później wyczuwa nadlatujący statek. Wyciąga miecz i wtedy atakują go najemnicy. Unikał strzałów z blastera. Przechylił się, aby nie przygniótł go pomnik Imperatora i rzucił mieczem w śmigacz. Dwójka najemników, która wyskoczyła ze śmigacza wprowadziła serię ataków. Unikając ataku kobiety wśliznął się pod mężczyzne i przeciął w pół zabijając go. Wtedy kobieta strzeliła z blastera w jego ramię. Zdenerwowany Scourge pchnął ją mocą na posąg. Wtedy ona wyjęła elektropręt. Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie z postawą bojową. Scourge chciał dowiedzieć się kto zaplanował atak, więc nie zabił od razu kobiety. Lecz wtedy Murtog i sześciu strażników zaczęli strzelać do najemniczki zabijając ją. Murtog informuje go, że zostaje wpuszczony do twierdzy Nyriss i razem z nim wchodzi do środka. Scourge idzie za nim korytarzami fortecy zastanawiając się kto zaplanował atak, czy to Murtog, Sechel, czy kto inny. Ignorując ból w ramieniu wszedł do sali tronowej Nyriss. Zdziwił się kiedy zobaczył, że Nyriss ma bladą skórę i wygląda na bardzo starą. Nyriss rozmawia z nim o ataku najemników i najbardziej zadziwia go to, że zamach był zaplanowany celowo, aby sprawdzić jego siłę i spróbować się go pozbyć. Nyriss informuje go, że razem z Sechelem zostaje wysłany na planetę Halion, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o zamachach w fabrycę droidów FDU. Następnie wyszedł z fortecy i poszedł do izby chorych gdzie droid medyczny udzielił mu pomocy w ranne ramię. W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi Sechel i Scourge lądują na Halion. Scourge informuje Sechela, że najlepiej będzie jak się rozdzielą. Scourge podbiegł do płotu i przeskoczył go unikając naelektryzowanego metalu. Zauważył, że niedaleko stoi patrol droidów. Zaatakował go i zniszczył wszystkie droidy. Jednak Sechel nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi. Rozwścieczony Scourge wyjął miecz i przeciął panel na pół. Drzwi otworzyły się, jednak włączył się tryb awaryjny i uruchomił on alarmy. Wzbudziło to podejrzenie droidów i chwilę później zaatakowały one Scourge'a. Rozciął pierwszego i drugiego, a następnie podniósł trzeciego mocą i rzucił nim w czwartego. Jednak nie mógł pokonać wielkiego droida, który miał przy sobie dwie blasterowe armaty. Scourge musiał znaleźć osłonę. Jednak zauważył, że działo droida było skierowane w bramkę obok niego. Skorzystał z sytuacji i wyjął miecz, a następnie jednym ruchem nadgarstka posłał go w stronę droida. Wirujące ostrze rozcięło mu kadłub i posłało go na ziemię. Droid jednak zdołał wstać i się obrócić. Stanął twarzą do Scourge'a i wystrzelił pocisk z małego blastera. Ponieważ blaster był uszkodzony, pocisk minął Scourge'a o kilka metrów. Szybkim kopniakiem Scourge przewrócił droida i zadał dwa ciosy, a następnie lampki na jego panelu zgasły. Wreszcie Sechel otworzył drzwi dając Scourge'owi wejść. Przechodząc halę produkcyjną, Scourge zauważył kolejny panel. Tak jak przed tem Sechel nie był w stanie otworzyć tych drzwi. Scourge rozciął mieczem panel, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie zaatakują go droidy. Wyjął miecz i w tej chwili zaatakowały go lewitujące droidy patrolowe. Wyskoczył w powietrze przygotowując się do ataku. Nie zrobił uników; wierzył, że zbroja uchroni jego ciało. Kiedy droidy wystrzeliły w jego stronę pociski, przyjął cios na zbroję i wylądował na podłodze. Poturlał się obok droidów i szybkim ruchem miecza zakończył walkę rozcinając droidy na pół. Dwa kolejne zblirzyły się do Scourge'a, lecz on rzucił w jednego mieczem świetlnym i powalił na podłogę. Drugi schował się za pasem transmisyjnym by wycelować w Scourge'a. Widząc zachowanie droida, Scourge użył mocy i rąbnął nim o ziemię. Trzy kolejne przyleciały z północy, a kolejne dwa ze wschodu. Scourge myślał, że droidy się go boją, lecz zrozumiał, że się pomylił; do hali wleciał Droid Szturmowy o trzech metrach długości. Zamiast głowy, maszyna miała działa. Pobiegła w jego stronę, równocześnie strzelając. Scourge musiał schować się za pasem transmisyjnym; nie mógł ryzykować życia uważając, że pancerz zatrzyma cios. Droid zniszczył pas transmisyjny zmuszając Scourge'a do odwrotu. Skakał, aby droid nie mógł w niego trafić. Podczas ucieczki, Scourge odwrócił się i włączył miecz, przecinając droidowi pancerz. Lecz zanim dostał się do kabli, droid kopnął go łamiąc mu żebra. Jednostki patrolowe próbowały zastrzelić Scourge'a, lecz trafiły droida szturmowego. Droid Szturmowy zniszczył droidy, co trochę pomogło Sourge'owi. W tej samej chwili Scourge poturlał się po ziemi i kilka razy dźgnął go mieczem. Z droida zaczął wyciekać czarny płyn. Droid wybuchł i pozostała po nim tylko smuga dymu. Do pomieszczenia wleciały droidy patrolowe i dwa kolejne droidy szturmowe. Chcąc zadać im straty zanim ucieknie, lecz wtedy zgasły światła. Wziął gogle z noktowizorami i zauważył, że droidy leżą na podłodze. Użył komunikatora i skontaktował się z Sechelem. Okazało się, że to Sechel wyłączył droidy, lecz tym samym uruchomił kadzie, które mogą wybuchnąć. Ostatnimi siłami uciekł z Sechelem z fabryki, która zaraz wybuchła. Od misji o Halion minął tydzień. Scourge'owi wyleczyły się rany od z kolto. Był zły na siebie, że misja na Halion nie poszła tak jak chciał. Kiedy wszedł do sali treningowej, zawołała go Twi'lekanka - niewolnica Nyriss. Kiedy szli do Nyriss jej korytarzami, Scourge zastanawiał się, czy Sechel chciał go zabić w FDU wtedy, kiedy poinformował go, że w tej fabryce nie ma droidów szturmowych. Gdy Scourge wszedł do pomieszczenia, Nyriss kazała mu cytować Kodeks Sithów i skarciła go za to, że podczas misji na Halion nie postępował zgodnie z jego zasadami, co go bardzo zdenerwowało. Nyriss kontynuowała swój wykład mówiąc, że "czerpanie emocji", których używa jest specjalnym darem, którego powinien używać żeby być silniejszym. Poinformowała Scourge'a o tym, że popełnił błąd korzystając z tej umiejętności w walce z droidami. Podziękował Nyriss za swojego współpracownika Sechel'a; w końcu to on namierzył droida zabójcę wykorzystywanego przez Separatystów z Bosthridy. Scourge miał kolejne zadanie: dowiedzieć się czemu Separatyści z Bostridy zaplanowali zamachy na Nyriss, lub po prostu go zabić. Nyriss wysłała na tą noc jego, Sechela i Murtoga. Limity testowania Kiedy słońce Bosthridy zaczęło zbliżać się ku zachodowi, Scourge i żołnierze Nyriss namierzyli bazę Separatystów w stolicy planety Jerungii. Scourge czekał na pobliskiej alejce aż zrobi się ciemno. Skontaktował się z Murtog'iem przez komunikator, informując go, żeby poczekał zanim on wyłączy kamery. Wtedy Sechel wyśmiał go i przypomniał mu o tym, że nie mógł pokonać droida podczas misji na Halion. Scourge ignorując go zakradł się pod cieniami budnynków. Kiedy wspiął się na górę, użył Mocy, aby cisnąć kamerami na ulicę. Poinformował w tedy żołnierzy Nyriss, aby już wyruszyli. Żołnierze zakradli się do wejścia i zaczęli rzucać granatami ogłuszającymi i butelkami z gazem oślepiającym. Wtedy Separatyści odpowiedzieli ogniem. Scourge podbiegł na dach, aby zabić snajperów, którzy próbowali zabić żołnierzy od góry. Scourge zeskoczył na niższe piętro budynku. Spojrzał w dół i skoczył tam wyjmując miecz świetlny, odcinając im ręce i głowy. Zszedł na parter patrząc jak oddział Murtoga szuka żywych Separatystów. Scourge wszedł do jednego z biur i rozzłościł się, że Sechel i Murtog nie posłuchali jego rozkazu, który mówił o tym, żeby nie szli do biura przed jego zgodą. Wytłumaczyli się z tego tym, że znaleźli dzięki temu dowody: tajną rozmowę (która została do połowy usunięta) i obraz Dartha Xedrixa. Kiedy oddział wrócił do fortecy Nyriss, powitała go jej służąca Twi'lekanka. Nyriss odrazu zgadła, że to Xedrix za tym stoi. Scourge zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Xedrix napewno za tym stoi - był w końcu Mrocznym Radnym. Nyriss i jej oddział postanowili, że muszą szybko zniszczyć bazę Xedrixa. Scourge czekał znudzony w jaskini na Bosthridzie na przyjazd Xedrixa. Ucieszył się, kiedy usłyszał przyjazd śmigacza. Wyszli z niego Xedrix i dwójka jego uczniów - mężczyzna i kobieta w zbrojach i płaszczach. Xedrix minął jego kryjówkę więc Scourge skoczył na niego z mieczem, mając nadzieje, że jeden atak go zabije, lecz wtedy Xedrix odparł jego atak. Zaczęli walczyć, a Scourge skupił się, aby skorzystać z jego emocji. Xedrix wycofał się z walki, a na jego miejsce weszła para jego uczniów. Scourge unikał ich ataków i kopnął mężczyznę przewracając go na kolana. Chciał zabić go jednym ruchem, lecz wtedy kobieta obroniła swojego towarzysza, skacząc między nich i odbijając jego miecz. Kobieta wprowadzała kolejne ataki w formie Ataru, więc on musiał użyć formy Soresu, by się obronić. Scourge odbił się o ścianę, żeby znowu zaatakować mężczyznę. Tym razem był przygotowany na obronę mężczyzny przez kobietę, więc skręcił na ukos i kiedy kobieta próbowała obronić swojego towarzysza miała za mało miejsca i przewróciła się razem z nim. Podszedł do nich i butem zmiażdżył twarz kobiety. Mężczyzna zamiast zaatakować go, zaczął wpatrywać się w jej zwłoki z przerażeniem. Scourge wykorzystał to i pchnął go mocą na ścianę pozbawiając go miecza. Rzucił w niego mieczem, a on spróbował ostatni raz się obronić wyciągając ręce, ale miecz Scourge'a rozciął mu gardło. Obrócił się do ostatniego wroga - Xedrixa. Użył mocy, aby poczuć emocje Xedrixa i dopiero potem zrozumiał, że Xedrix zastawił na niego pułapkę - wciągnął go w rozmowę zbierając w tym czasie siły. Kiedy Scourge zaatakował on użył błyskawicy mocy. Scourge użył Mocy, aby zablokować atak, lecz błyskawica była zbyt potężna i Scourge'a zaatakował potężny ból. Xedrix próbował zmanipulować Scourge'a, aby przeszedł na jego stronę. Scourge użył Mocy i sięgnął w głąb umysłu Xedrixa. Poczuł w nim strach. Scourge zrozumiał, że Xedrix próbował go zabić jednym atakiem. Podbiegł do niego i własnym mieczem i odtrącił miecz Xedrixa. Xedrix błagał go o litość obiecując mu bogactwo i władzę, lecz Scourge odmówił mu i przeciął go od ramienia do bodra. Aby udowodnić Nyriss, że na pewno go zabił, odciął głowę od jego zwłok. Zostawił ciała w jaskini i wyszedł zastanawiając się czy Xedrix nie miał chodź trochę racji. Spisek ujawniony Scourge zakradł się do łóżka Sechela i zatknął mu usta na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciał krzyczeć. Zaczął pytać się go, czy Nyriss na pewno w jakiś sposób go nie wykorzystywała. Kiedy jednak Sechel nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć, więc ten odciął mu twarzowy wyrostek. Sechel znowu nie odpowiedział więc Scourge odciął mu drugi wyrostek. Wtedy Sechel udzielił mu odpowiedzi mówiąc mu prawdę o tym, że to Nyriss wynajęła zamachowców i wrobiła w to Xedrixa. Spróbował zabić Sechela, lecz wtedy do pokoju wbiegła Nyriss. Zabrała go ze sobą do swojej komnaty. Nyriss poinformowała Scourge'a, że Imperator oszalał i chce od razu zaatakować Republikę. Powiedziała, że ona Xedrix i inni Mroczni Radni weszli w spisek, aby udaremnić jego plan. Scourge nie był pewny, że Nyriss mówi prawdę, ale obiecał nikomu nic o tym nie mówić, do póki nie zobaczy na własne oczy planety Imperatora. Scourge i Nyriss poszli do portu gdzie czekał na nich prom. Opuścili nim Dromund Kaas. Kiedy lecieli, Nyriss opowiedziała mu historię Imperatora, który urodził się w 5113 roku BBY i nazywał się Tenebrae. Kiedy miał sześć lat, za nieposłuszeństwo ojca, który odkrył, że jego żona zakochała się także w Lordzie Dramathcie zabił go, a matkę torturował kilka miesięcy za nim umarła. Po tym Dramath za późno zareagował na to, że Tenebrae był zbyt silny i kiedy wysłał go na pojedynek, zginął. Wkrótce po tym Tenebrae podbił Nathemę i został wezwany przez Marka Ragnosa na, którym zrobił duże wrażenie. Ragnos nadał mu tytuł "Lord Vitate". Kiedy Ragnos zmarł, Vitate nie chciał zostać władcą. Nie wziął też udziału w Wielkiej Wojnie Nadprzestrzennej i w poparciu Nagi Sadowa, albo Ludo Kressh'a, kiedy kłócili się o władzę. Kiedy Imperium Sithów upadło zwołał naradę żyjących Sithów, którzy nie spodziewali się, że chce ich oszukać. Rytuał i Magii Sithów, którą przeprowadzili sprawił, że Lord Vitate nie tylko pochłonął ich, ale także całą Nathemę, z której została tylko sucha powierzchnia. Wszyscy zginęli, a za to on został bardzo potęrzny i nieśmiertelny. Gdy dotarli do Systemu Nathema i wylądowali na planecię, Scourge poczuł brak Mocy i śmierć w powietrzu. Scourge zdziwił się, że na tej planecię nie ma nawet owadów. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był pozbawiony barwy. Zaczął się rozglądać i zrozumiał, że Imperator pochłonął wszystko - nawet kolor. Kiedy opuścili palnetę, Scourge i Nyriss zauważyli statek. Wtedy Nyriss włączyła działo jonowe posyłając statek na Nathemę. Aby sprawdzić, kto go prowadzi, Nyriss z powrotem skierowała kurs na Nathemę. Kiedy Nyriss wykryła na stathu formy życia, Scourge pobiegł w kierunku statku. W sterowni leżał nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Miał on przy sobie miecz świetlny. Przerzucając go sobie przez ramię wrócił do promu Nyriss. Gdy wrócił Nyriss odrazu powiedziała mu, że to jest Mistrz Jedi o imieniu Revan. Według Nyriss, Revan pięć lat wcześniej przypadkowo odkrył Imperium i został skazany na śmierć przez Imperatora. Wtedy Scourge i Nyriss zdali sobie sprawę, że Imperator musiał go wypuścić. Ich prom opuścił Nathemę. Obok więzienia, w twierdzy Nyriss, Scourge czekał, aż Revan się obudzi. Nyriss była zaskoczona, że Revan nic nie pamięta. Nakazał droidowi do przesłuchań, aby przez igłę, którą mu włożyli przekazał ładunek elektryczny. Po czterech godzinach Nyriss pozwoliła odpocząć Revanowi i razem ze Scourge'm wyszli na korytarz zastanawiając się, kiedy Revan udzieli im odpowiedzi. Kiedy Scourge to przemyślał, zrozumiał, że jeśli Revan nie będzie chciał, to może nigdy im nie udzielić odpowiedzi. Po zastanowieniu powiedział Nyriss, że skoro Revan stracił wszystkie wspomnienia, to można to wykorzystać przeciwko Imperatorowi oraz takiej służbie jak: Głos Imperatora, Ręka Imperatora i Gwardia Imperatora. Minęły trzy lata odkąd Scourge dowiedział się, że Rada Jedi wymazała Revanowi wspomnienia, a na Nathemę przybył, aby je odzyskać. Nyriss straciła zainteresowanie Revanem po pół roku (sześciu miesiącach), lecz Scourge dostał obsesji na punkcie mocy swojego więźnia - pomimo, że Revan był pod wpływem narkotyków znał dobrze nauki Jasnej i Ciemnej strony Mocy. Z biegiem czasu Scourge i Revan zaczęli zmieniać swoje relacje, ponieważ Revan nie miał towarzystwa, a Scourge chciał się od niego dowiedzieć więcej o Mocy. Sojusz z Jedi W 3950 roku BBY , Scourge ponownie odwiedził Revana. Przyznał mu, że był zdenerwowany, ponieważ Nyriss na razie nie podejmuje żadnych decyzji pokonania Imperatora. Revan powiedział mu, że potrzebuje nowego sojusznika, lecz Scourge wiedział, że Revan chce nim manipulować, więc wybuchnął śmiechem. Aby jednak skłonić Scourge'a, Revan okłamał go, mówiąc mu, że miał wizję, w której widział swoje uwolnienie. Zwiększył dzięki temu ciekawość Scourge'a. Scourge odszedł z celi. Od czasu ostatniego spotkania z Revanem minął już prawie tydzień, a Scourge'a nadal nawiedzało wspomnienie ostatnich słów Revana, więc rozważał jego propozycję zawiązania sojuszu. Przerwał rozmyślanie, kiedy do drzwi rozległo się pukanie, a do środka wszedł Sechel, informując go, że jakaś kobieta rasy ludzkiej, którą spotkał w kantynie, w sali Nexus, go szuka. Aby Sechel wyjawił mu więcej informacji, Scourge złapał go Mocą za gardło. Sechel opowiedział mu tą historię: kobieta miała hologram z wizerunkiem Scourge'a. Chciała spotkać się z nim osobiście. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, uważając, że Sechel zapędził go w kąt, Scourge odpowiedział mu, że ma zaaranżować spotkanie i wezwać na nie żołnierzy Murtoga. W jaskini, która była wyznaczona jako miejsce spotkania, Murtog i trzech jego żołnierzy, próbowało złapać Meetrę i jej droida, a Scourge stał w jej głębi. Kobieta, której było na imię Meetra, szybko zabiła wszystkich czterech żołnierzy, pod czas gdy Scourge stał w milczeniu. Gdy Meetra Surik zaczęła do niego podchodzić, Scourge stwierdził, że Revan mówił prawdę o swoim uwolnieniu. Wyjaśnił Meetrze, że Revan zapowiedział mu jej przyjście. Meetra rozkazała Scourge'owi wypuścić Revana, lecz on zaproponował, żeby najpierw ona i jej astromech zobaczyli go w celi, lecz Meetra odmówiła, ponieważ uważała, że to kolejna pułapka, więc kazała mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego chce razem z Revanem zaatakować Imperatora. Kiedy Scourge dowiedział się o tym, że kobieta była na Nathemię, opowiedział jej historię tej planety i obiecał jej wrócić z dowodem prawdy jego słów następnego dnia. Wiedząc, że musi działać szybko, Scourge wsiadł do swojego śmigacza i szybko poleciał do miasta Kaas. Jednak najbardziej martwiło go to, że Sechel będzie czekał na raport wydarzeń od Murtoga. Sechel zostawił śmigacz niedaleko sali Nexus. Następnie wysłał młodego niewolnika, aby powiedział Sechelowi, że Murtog chciał się z nim spotkać, a potem schował się za róg i czekał aż Sechel opuści kantynę. Kiedy Sechel już to zrobił, Scourge podążył za nim, aż do małego budynku mieszkalnego. Po znalezieniu Sechela w jednym z górnych apartamentów budynku, Scourge zadał mu cios w gardło, grożąc mu, że jeśli odezwie się na głos, to go zabije. Upewniając się, że Nyriss nie wie nic o swoim spotkaniu z Jedi, Scourge miał około trzy dni, zanim Mroczna Radna domyśli się, że Murtog nie żyje. Zażądał więc plików, które mówiły o spisku przeciw Imperatorowi. Po tym jak Sechel znalazł dysk w zamontowanym na ścianie sejfie, Scourge złamał mu kark. Scourge wrócił do jaskini i dał pliki T3-M4 w celu udowodnienia swojej szczerości. Powiedział jej , że nawet z jej pomocą nie jest w stanie uwolnić Revana. Jednak miał plan: miał zamiar skorzystać z pomocy Imperatora ujawniając mu spisek. Poszedł do cytadeli i poinformował strażników, że życie Imperatora jest zagrożone. Kapitan straży, Yarri eskortowała go w głąb cytadeli, ale kiedy dowiedział się, że strażnicy nie chcą zaprowadzić go do Imperatora, zaczął z nimi bójkę. Scourge przekonał Yarri, żeby zaprowadziła go do Imperatora, lecz zagroziła mu, że jeśli ta informacja nie będzie warta czasu Imperatora, zostanie skazany na śmierć. W końcu zaprowadziła go do sali tronowej władcy Sithów. Scourge'a zdenerwowało to, że strażnicy wpuścili go do środka nie zabierając mu broni i nie wchodząc z nim. Wtedy zrozumiał, że opowieści o potędze Imperatora były prawdziwe i może mieć naprawdę trudność w pokonaniu go. Uklęknął na postumencie przed nim. Kiedy Imperator zapytał się o co chodzi, Scourge dał mu podsumowanie trzech ostatnich lat. Poinformował go, że zabił Sechela, ponieważ współpracował z Separatystami. thumb|260px|Imperator na tronieScourge przekazał Imperatorowi dyski, które zabrał Sechelowi informując go o spisku. Powietrze dookoła Scourge'a wydawało się zimne. Imperator użył telepatii, aby wezwać Yarri i Sitha, który wziął od niego dyski. Imperator chciał go zatrzymać, ale Scourge przekonał go, żeby wrócił do Nyriss, ponieważ oczekuje jego powrotu. Imperator wypuścił Scourge'a, ale zanim to zrobił, dotknął jego umysłu, a Scourge z bólu rzucił się na podłogę. Kiedy już się podniósł, Yarri zaprowadziła go z powrotem do wyjścia, mówiąc mu, że jeśli jego informacje są prawdziwe, Nyriss zostanie zabita przez Gwardię Imperialną, a on będzie zasiadał w Mrocznej Radzie. Yarri powiedziała też, że Gwardia nie będzie go atakowała, ale ma nie wchodzić im w drogę. Ratowanie Revana Później Scourge, Meetra i T3-M4 wykonali ruch, aby uwolnić Revana. Meetra udawła nowo zakupioną niewolnicę Scourge'a, a T3-M4, jego droida. Cała trójka weszła do środka bez żadnych problemów, ale strażnik poinformował Scourge'a, że Nyriss szuka Murtoga i Sechela. Kiedyjuż wyszli, Scourge poinformował Meetrę, że prawdopodobnie musi się spotkać z Nyriss, ale Surik nie chciała stracić go z oczu. Obydwoje zaczęli się kłócić o plan. Kiedy usłyszeli wybuch i cała twierdza zadrżała, zrozumieli, że Gwardziści Imperialni rozpoczęli swój atak. Cała trójka pobiegła w kierunku lochów. Kiedy biegli napotkali Gwardzistów, którzy przebiegli obok nich. Yarri mówiła prawdę, ponieważ Gwardia nawet się nie obejrzała w ich stronę, dzięki czemu cała trójka dotarła szybko do lochów. Kiedy byli już przy lochu, Scourge wpisał hasło, ale drzwi były zablokowane awaryjnie i nie działały. Meetra zaproponowała, aby T3 się włamał, jednak Scourge miał podejrzenia, że Nyriss kazała strażnikom zabić jeńców. Scourge był zdumiony, kiedy uratowany przez nich Revan bronił przed nim strażników, lecz chwilę później przewrócił się ponieważ był pod wpływem narkotyków, więc Scourge szybko sięgnął do apteczki i wyjął antidotum. Kiedy Revan odzyskał przytomność, Meetra kazała Sccourge'owi dać mu podarunek od Bastili, jego własną maskę, dzięki której w jednej chwili wróciły mu wszystkie wspomnienia z przeszłości. Meetra i Scourge zaczęli się martwić o niego, lecz nie trwało to długo czasu, ponieważ T3 wybiegł z piskiem do lochów, informując ich, że ktoś się zbliża. Na rozkaz Scourge'a żołnierze wybiegli z blasterami na schody, ale obydwaj zostali zabici przez błyskawice Nyriss, która schodziła w dół po schodach. Mroczna Radna uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że z lochów wychodzi Meetra i cisnęła w nią i Scourge'a piorunem, który uniknęli, ale poprzewracali się na ziemię. Zanim wyjęli miecze, Nyriss rzuciła się w ich kierunku. Nyriss okazała się trudniejsza do pokonania, niż myśleli. Po krótkiej walce Scourge i Meetra leżeli na podłodze, a Nyriss przygotowywała się, aby zadać im ostateczny cios błyskawicą Mocy. Jednak w tym momencie Revan wyskoczył z celi. Nyriss cisnęła w niego piorunem, ale on przechwycił go gołymi rękoma i odbił go w jej kierunku, zamieniając ją w kupkę popiołu. Scourge był zdziwiony ogromną Mocą Revana, więc nie miał wątpliwości, co do swojego sojuszu z Revanem i Meetrą przeciwko Imperatorowi. Oddał Revanowi jego miecz świetlny i cała czwórka wybiegła z fortecy do śmigacza Scourge'a, aby wrócić do jaskini, w której Scourge po raz pierwszy spotkał Meetrę. Trójka wsiadła do śmigacza, ale Scourge chciał wrócić do Miasta Kaas, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o ataku na spiskowców. W Mieście Kaas, Scourge zdziwił się, kiedy dowiedział się, że Imperator nie zabił tylko Nyriss, ale wszystkich dwunastu członków Mrocznej Rady, w tym pięciu spiskowców, a Gwardię Imperialną wysłał tylko do Nyriss i innych dwóch, którzy nie stawili się na jego wyzwanie, a pozostałych dziesięciu zabił godzinę przed atakiem w swojej cytadeli. Zamieszki wybuchły w całym mieście, zmuszając Imperatora do ustalenia stanu wojennego i godziny policyjnej, która została wymuszona przez Gwardzistów Imperialnych. Imperator zakazał również opuszczania planety i przybywania na nią oraz odciął komunikację poza planetą. Kiedy Scourge wrócił kilka godzin później do jaskini, Revan obserwował hologram od Meetry Surik, w którym było widać kobietę rasy ludzkiej i jej dziecko, ale kiedy się zbliżył T3 wyłączył nagranie. Scourge był zdziwiony, kiedy Revan powiedział mu, że to jego żona i syn. Jednak Scourge zrozumiał, że choć są sojusznikami, nie są przyjaciółmi. Revan opowiada Scourge'owi i Meetrzę swoje wspomnienia, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, że Gwardia Imperialna specjalnie oszukała jego i Malaka oraz wpuściła ich do Imperatora, który zrobił z nich marionetki. Obydwaj zostali wysłani jako Lordowie Sithów w celu przeprowadzenia inwazji na Republikę, a potem poinformowania Imperatora, kiedy osiągną zwycięstwo, ale Revan i Malak wyrwali się z pod jego kontroli. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Surik myśli, że Scourge może ją zdradzić, powiedział jej o tym, kiedy był na Nathemię i widział okropności, które zrobił tam Imperator, więc nie zerwie sojuszu. Suik powiedziała mu co o nim myśli: rytuał z Nathemy może przeprowadzić tak że na Dromund Kaas. Jednak Revan nie zgodził się z tym twierdząc, że Dromund Kaas jest dla niego zbyt istotne, aby powtórzyć tam rytuał. Następnie Scourge zaproponował, że kiedy jest godzina policyjna Gwardia patroluje ulic, a tylko niektórzy Gwardziści pilnują cytadeli, więc cała trójka położyła się spać. Scourge nie był w stanie medytacji, ponieważ nie potrafił tego robić tak jak jego towarzysze Jedi, ale otworzył swój umysł tak jak nauczył go Revan. Jego próby przyniosły wizję bitwy, w której cała trójka leży na podłodze u stóp Imperatora. Wizja zakończyła się, kiedy Imperator położył dłoń na czole Scourge'a, który zaczął krzyczeć. Przyciągnięty do rzeczywistości Scourge rozważał konsekwencje wizji i ostatecznie zdecydował się porozmawiać z Revanem. Zbliżył się do mistrza Jedi i zauważył, że kolejny raz oglądał on hologram swojej rodziny. Zaczął rozmawiać z nim na temat wizji, którą widział i zdziwił się, że "wizja" Revana o uratowaniu go była blefem. Pytał dalej o wizje Mocy, ale chciał zachować swoją wizję w tajemnicy. Dyskusja pary wkrótce zwróciła się do Jasnej i Ciemnej Strony Mocy, a Scourge był zdziwiony, kiedy dowiedział się, że wizja to tylko jedna z wielu możliwości, a ich wysiłki i tak nie muszą powstrzymać Imperatora. Resztę godzin Scourge spędził na zastanawianiu się nad możliwościami przebiegu starcia z Imperatorem. Przeciw Imperatorowi O świcie Scourge, Revan, Meetra i T3 opuścili jaskinię. Usiedli w śmigaczu i jechali podczas mżawki do Miasta Kaas w milczeniu, Meetra weszła w stan, który Revan nazwał "Transem Wojownika", a Revan rozmyślał o swojej przeszłości. Scourge zaparkował śmigacz niedaleko miasta, a cała czwórka szła ulicami unikając patroli Gwardzistów. Scourge powiedział do Revana i Meetry, że on sam będzie mówił do Gwardzisty. Kiedy doszli do cytadeli, stało tam pełno Gwardzistów Imperialnych, a jeden z nich kazał im oddać broń, poddać się i dać się zaprowadzić do aresztu, jednak Scourge zażądał, aby żołnierz zaprowadził go do cytadeli. Gwardzista niechętnie wpuścił całą czwórkę, ale powiedział im, że Yarri spotka się z nimi przed wejściem do sali tronowej i zdecyduje, czy mogą wejść. Jednak przed drzwiami nie można było znaleźć kapitan Yarri, więc Scourge rozkazał Gwardzistom Imperialnym, żeby otworzyli mu drzwi do sali tronowej. Zanim zdążyli to zrobić kapitan wróciła i kazała cofnąć się wszystkim od drzwi. Kiedy Revan się odwrócił poznała go od razu, ponieważ gdy byli z Malakiem pierwszy raz w cytadeli, ona też stała na straży. Podczas gdy Revan, Meetra i T3 walczyli z Gwardzistami, Scourge wyjął miecz i zaangażował Yarri do walki. Yarri zorientowała się, że jest w gorszej sytuacji niż Scourge, więc musiała przyjąć postawę obronną i czekać, żeby jeden z Gwardzistów jej pomógł. Jednak chwilę później Scourge musiał cofnąć się do obrony i zobaczył, że Revan próbował dostać się do środka. ]]Scourge pomyślał o swojej wizji, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Revan i Meetra idą mu pomóc i pozwolił Yarri, aby wbiła w jego ramię elektropałkę, zmuszjąc go, aby przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki. Kiedy wszyscy byli blisko sali tronowej, a Scourge i Meetra walczyli z Yarri i trzema Gwardzistami, T3 zalał czarną pianą drzwi. W tym czasie Scourge i Meetra zdążyli zabić trójkę Gwardzistów i Yarri. W tym samym czasie Revan przegrywał, ale dalej walczył z Imperatorem. Kiedy cała czwórka była już w środku, Imperator cisnął błyskawicą w T3-M4 rozwalając go. Surik rzuciła się mu na pomoc, ale było już za późno, więc cisnęła swoim mieczem w kierunku Imperatora wytrącając mu z rąk jego miecz. Pojawienia się * The Old Republic: Revan * The Old Republic * The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter * The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Sithowie (rasa)